


When the Sky Fell for the Earth

by luckofi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 0027, Enma is confused, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tsuna and Enma being dorks, Tsuna waits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckofi/pseuds/luckofi
Summary: Tsuna loves Enma but Enma doesn't know how to love.
Relationships: Enma Kozato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	When the Sky Fell for the Earth

_I want to learn how to love_ , he says to himself as his eyes laid upon a form of a breathtaking sky. The brunet turns to him and gives him a beautiful smile with those plump lips. He gives a tiny smile back and waves his hand. He sees his eyes, love inside those caramel pools. Affection beneath those lashes. Loyalty in those irises. He wants those for himself, to admire them every day, to see the emotions that are for him, him who does not even know how to love. He wants those in his compass eyes, to give him looks that only describes love.

Somehow, he knew, the sky is in love with him. He doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s the subtle glances he gives him when he thinks he is not looking. Maybe it’s the way he’s greeting him in the morning. Maybe it’s the way he smiles brighter when he’s in the same space at him. He doesn’t know how the earth is able to attract the unreachable sky. Those feelings are not unrequited. He knows the earth is reaching for the welcoming sky but is not able to touch the very sky itself.

He really doesn’t know how to love anymore. Enma’s love died off when his family was killed in cold blood. He can’t bring himself to love like that anymore- heck, he even set limitations with himself for his guardians.

It sounds unfair but he does not want to be in pain anymore.

His family brings him comfort but all he knows are pain and suffering. Being silent all those years, living in a mad lie. Somehow, in the end, it still leads to hurting himself. And yet, the personification of sunset makes him want to love again. Makes him yearn for a love he has not experienced for years. Makes him want to love him, so bad, it hurts.

Enma asks himself what Tsuna even sees in him. All he knows, he was just a broken person beyond repair. A person who lives in constant agony. A person who is just damaged so badly. He’s just a loser. A goddamn loser no one wants. And yet, the sky falls to the damaged earth.

Was he worthy of Tsuna’s love? **No.**

Does he deserve Tsuna? No. Does the earth deserve the unreachable sky? **No.**

Does a junk like him deserve an angel like Tsuna? **No.**

And **yet** , he finds wanting to be selfish just this time. He wants Tsuna for himself- he wants the sky for the earth.

This time, he will put his everything. If he’s not worthy, he will make himself worthy. If he doesn’t deserve him, he will build himself until he’s deserving of him. If he’s broken, he will patch himself up. If he doesn’t know love- he will learn to love, just like him.

Someday, he will be able to look at him with the same amount of love- maybe even greater than that. He’s selfish, he knows. How can he not when it’s the sky that everyone loves?

One day, he walks beside Tsuna and holds his warm gentle hand. He sees Tsuna look at him, shock in his eyes with pink dusting his cheeks. Cute. Then he starts to doubt himself again- But it disappears when the sky gives him a blinding smile.

He tightens his hold and smiles at him. Maybe this is his fate after all. He will learn to love again, just because the welcoming gentle sky fell for the broken gentle earth.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa I finally uploaded it here!! I love this idea i hope I deliver it at least well, I'm sorry for the punctuation marks aaaa
> 
> Tsuna and Enma are the cutest dorks ever


End file.
